ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Creep in the Deep
A Creep in the Deep is the 36th Tomas 10 episode. Plot A Creep in the Deep It was a nice, bright Friday. We were out in the ocean of the coast of Washington. There was a ship near us and we were on a decent sized black boat. I was on the side looking around. Santi was at the front and Fer was steering. “This is a really cool boat Tomas.” Santi said. “Thanks.” I replied. “With Grey Matters superior knowledge of aqua dynamics, it was no challenge to built the ultimate watercraft.” I said to him. We were cruising around the water when suddenly a few dolphins bumped into the boat. That caused me to fall overboard. Quickly I transformed into Danger Duck. “Hey duck overboard.” I said to them. But they couldn’t hear me. So I grabbed onto the bottom of the boat. Then one dolphin charged at me. “Mad dolphin!” I said and I quickly made an egg. But instead of making an egg, my hands glowed yellow and I blasted a strong beam of water at him throwing him back. However I couldn’t control it and my arm started waving everywhere. It was even turning the boat. Fer was trying to get it under control. Then the boat was about to crash into the ship. Quickly he put the engines in reverse to stop the boat. Then I managed to deactivate my power. “What’s going on? What turned the boat?” Santi asked. “I don’t know.” Fer replied “But it’s a good thing we didn’t hit the ship.” he said. “It looks like we’re no they’re biggest concern.” Santi said. “Look.” he pointed to the ship. The ship was in a whirlpool and it started spinning. “Since when do whirlpools run around ships?” Santi asked “Since now.” Fer replied. Then the boat faced upwards and continued spinning. “The centripetal force of the whirlpool is pulling down the ship.” he said. Just then I quacked back onto the ship still using my new powers. But when Igot out of the water, the water I had fell down as water. “This is new.” I said. “Hey guys guess what else is cool about…” I started. Then I looked up and saw the spinning ship. “Did I miss something?” I asked. Then something beaped on the boats controls. “We got a signal that ship’s captain is sending life pods.” Fer alerted us. Then suddenly a lot of spherical life pods came up with people inside. “How many people do you think are in those eggs?” Santi asked. “I don’t know.” I replied “But it’s a good thing we were here. Looks like we’re going fishing.” I said. Then suddenly the captain burst out of the water and came onto our ship. “My ship…lost…because of them!” he exclaimed. “Um, them who?” Santi asked. “Use your ears man! The squeals…the squeals!” he said panicking. Then he started making squealing sounds. Then he slowly walked away. “I think somebody swallowed to much sea water.” I said to Santi. “Hey guys!” Fer called. “Look at those dolphins.” he said pointing to a small group of them. “You know there are stories of them saving surfers, and fighting off sharks.” he said. “That…surface slime…down the neighborhood.” Santi heard. “What did he say?” He asked he thought he heard the dolphin talking. “I could have sworn…” Then the dolphins swam away. I was sitting on the side of the boat and a dolphin came over. “Hey you guys are kinda cute.” I said and reached out to pet it. “Now don’t be afraid and…what the?” I started but when I reached out the dolphin mutated itself. “Whoa, talk about a personality change.” I said. “Uh oh.” I said. Then the mutant dolphin just leaped out and tried to bite me. Luckily I fell backwards. “Ah that dolphin is a sea monster! With, with, with, huge fangs and shoulder pads! Or something. He’ll eat us alive!” I said. “Look, look, look!” I said grabbing Santi and pointing to the dolphin. But the dolphin was back to a regular dolphin. “Right.” he said. “Listen that dolphin just turned into one big mess of ugly!” I said. But he wouldn’t believe me. “Hey enough.” Fer said. “We need to find out what’s going on with that freaky whirlpool.” he said. “You don’t believe me about that devil fish do you?” I asked. “It looks like a regular dolphin to me.” Santi replied. “Fine.” I said. “Follow me.” I said. “I’m telling you those dolphins are evil.” I said. “Cut it out Tomas.” Fer said. “Ok.” I replied then I typed in some things on the controls. “Take a look at this.” I said. Then a monitor appeared in front of us. “According to this, there have been reports of mysterious attacks at sea.” I said. Then the monitor showed footage. “Disappearing oil rigs, lighthouses, ships, oceanography stations, and even small land masses.” I said as the monitor displayed the objects being sunken by whirlpools. “The size or weight of the structure doesn’t seem to matter.” Fer noticed. “Hang on.” Santi said. “What’s going on with those whales?” he asked. I zoomed down for us to see the whales. “They’re swimming in formation and causing the whirlpools.” he said. “Zoom in.” he said to a section of above water. “And those dolphins are on the scene every time.” he observed. “Good observation Santi.” Fer congratulated. “There was something weird about them.” he continued. “It sounded like one of them was talking.” he said. “Dolphins are highly intelligent creatures with quite sophisticated communication skills.” Fer stated. “Tomas do you think Grey Matter can make some language communicators or something, so we can talk to those dolphins?” he asked. “I already did it.” I replied. Then I pressed a butoon on the control panel. Next out of the walls came out diving suits with advanced helmets. “I thought it would be cool to go underwater and talk to the fish.” I said. “Whoa, cool.” Santi said. “And these aren’t just diving suits.” I said. “Each one has it’s own unique machinery. My helmet can shoot lasers out of it’s sides, Santi’s helmet can shoot, what I call, brain shocks, and Fer’s feet can shoot out air like jets.” I said. “Let’s try them on.” Fer said. But instead I transformed into Danger Duck. Then I picked up a glass of water. “Lets see how did I do this?” I wondered. “I just stick my hand in the water like this and try to shoot an energy egg.” I said then suddenly the water burst out of the glass and fell in balls. I caught them all in the glass. “Whoa, guys guess what. I’ve got this cool new power!” I said to them. “Not now.” Fer said. Come on get your suit on.” he said. After we put them on, I activated the boat’s submarine mode. “Ok now engage your dolphin communicators.” I instructed. “All set.” Santi said. “Ejecting seat pods.” I said then pressed a button. Then Santi and I were strapped to our seats and sent out of the bottom of the boat. We came out these high tech underwater hover bikes. “Whoa, this is so cool.” Santi said. “So what are we doing again?” he asked. Fer and I both sighed. “Got anything on the radar?” I asked Fer. “I’m picking up life forms inside that thing.” he said. Then in front we saw a huge sunken ship. “Whoa what is that?” Santi asked. “Some kind old cool ship.” I replied. “But it can’t be a cruise ship, it looks like some kind of old rusted battle ship.” I said. “And a nice cozy home for those dolphins.” Fer said. There were four dolphins swimming near it. “Wait I’m trying to tell you they don’t come in peace.” I said. Then they split up. Two went one way and two went the other. “Relax.” Fer said. “Tomas and Santi you follow the ones on the right and I’ll go with the other two.” he said. We followed them into some large, underwater stalagmites. “Where did they go?” Santi asked. “Switch to sonar.” I said to him. “Got it.” he replied. We continued looking for them but we couldn’t see them. They were really right behind us. They mutated and attacked our bikes. Meanwhile Fer got to the ones he was following. He ejected his seat to get close and talk to them. But before he could. They mutated and attacked him. He managed to find his balance. But hen the two dolphin started to circle him. He then grabbed onto their tails and remembered Jet Stream’s tornado technique. He mimicked the technique and sent the dolphins flying. Meanwhile they flipped over Santi’s bike and he crash landed onto the floor. To my bike, one dolphin swirled around it causing it to rotate and then sent me spiraling out of control. I also crash landed into the ground. “Tomas was right.” he said. “Ok it’s brain shock time.” he said. Then he popped off the lid and activated his helmet’s powers. Then an antenna popped out of his head and he released a huge shock wave. However the mutant dolphins dodged and the shock wave reflected off the stalagmites and hit him. Then when I crashed my bike was destroyed. But luckily I managed to quack out with Danger Duck. I looked up and saw the two mutant dolphins. “Ok you two back off!” I said to them. “Or taste the sting of my…um.” I started but stopped myself. “Wait what do I call it? Heavy Water! No that’s not good, Slammo Drip! No, wait Aqua Dense! Yes! That’s it!” I said the I tossed a shere of water. The orb hit the dolphins and sent them flying. “Wow, That worked great.” I said. However the dolphins Fer sent got behind me and knocked me out with a tail slap. Meanwhile Santi got up from where he was. He didn’t see me and he started looking for me. “Uh oh.” he said after he realized I was gone. Later Fer had turned the submarine back into a boat and rose back to the surface. “Hmm I can’t lock onto Tomas or Santi’s suits.” he said. Just then Santi came back from underwater. “Where is Tomas?” Fer asked. “He’s been fish napped, I mean dolphin napped, I mean kidnapped by dolphins.” he said. “Tomas got captured?” Fer asked. “Yes.” Santi replied. “But now the question is what are they gonna do with him.” Fer said Meanwhile inside the sunken ship I woke up in a giant jellyfish. I ahd already turned back to normal. I struggled to get loose but couldn’t. “Whoa hey, I love you too pal, but lets go easy on the hugs.” I said to him. Then three dolphins swam up to me. One mutated the other two not. I switched on my communicator. “Ok Flipper, what gives?” I asked him. “You got a problem kid?” he asked. “I hate nicknames!” he shouted in my face. He had strong germen accent. “I want respect. So call me Adolpho.” he said. “That’s the name, got it?” he asked. “Adolpho? Like Adolph Hitler?” I asked. He ignored my question because he didn’t know who he was. “It’s payback time.” he said. “You earth dwellers ruined our home, messed up our oceans, not to mention put us in your creepy water park shows.” he said. “Not to mention that hideous makeup. Wait that’s your face.” I teased. Then he got up in my face and said “Don’t test my patience kid.” Then he backed off a little. “My brain has been fried, my noggin’s been noodled with, I’ve got a really nasty temper. And I want revenge!” he said. “You see your pollution has caused us to mutate in several unexpected ways.” “Well that explains why you’re so gabby.” I said. “So I guess those whales are friends of yours right?” I said to him. “Well lets just say, my wish is their command.” he replied. “And for surface crawlers, like yourself, who don’t get the message, get a load of this mutation!” He said. Then suddenly the dolphins demonstrated their ability to mutate themselves. “Wow great entertainment.” I said. “Just like a circus freak show.” I teased. “So do you guys come with an encore?” I asked. “Oh you want an encore, show the kid what we can do fellas.” he said. Then the two mutant dolphins tail slapped me back and forth. “You realize I’ve got a few tricks of my own.” I said. Then I blasted the lasers from my helmet. He covered and the lasers bounced off his armored skin and hit me. “That didn’t work.” I said. “Nice trick.” he said with sarcasm. “Oh that’s not the best I can do.” I said. Then I transformed into Teleportal. Then I tried to teleport but I couldn’t. The jellyfish’s sting was disabling my teleportation powers. This amused Adolpho and made him laugh. “You may have some nifty tricks monkey boy, but you gotta play by my rules now!” he said then laughed. “I think you need a time out.” I said. But he ignored me and slapped me with his tail. “Come on fellas, we gotta world to sink.” he said. Then the three of them swam off. I tried to break free again but it was no use. Meanwhile Fer and Santi were on the boat searching for me with the boat’s radar. “Santi I’ll keep it up here, you go down with the bikes and find Tomas.” Fer instructed. Santi quickly got into the underwater bike and went after me. He went back to the ship wreck and found me inside. “Tomas, I’ve come to rescue you.” he said. “Hey why don’t you teleport?” he asked. “This jellyfish disables my ability now get me out of here.” I said to him. “Ok, but how?” he asked. “Use your brain shock.” I said. “Ok” he replied then used the brain shock. The blast threw back the jellyfish and allowed me to escape. “Tomas are you ok?” he asked But then the jellyfish got up and tried to attack. Quickly I teleported large boulders on top of it, taking it down. “I got him and you short circuited their mind control.” I said. “We should team up more often.” I suggested. After that I turned back to normal. Santi and I got on the bike and went straight back to Fer on the boat. “We’re back.” Santi said. “Good I’m glad you guys are here.” he said. “Take a look at this. The whales are creating a large whirlpool. It looks like they’re after Washington.” he said. “We need to stop them.” Fer said. “But how are we gonna stop them?” I asked. “I mean they’re really big and we’re really small. Not to mention they‘ve got us way outnumbered.” I stated. “I think the best way to stop the whales is establish a counterfeiting force around the perimeter.” Fer replied. “Huh?” Santi and I both asked. “We have to spin the other way.” he clarified. “Ooooh” Santi and I both said. Next I turned into XLR8 and started running on water. I ran the opposite way the whirlpool was spinni ng. It was working, the whirlpool was slowing down. “Yeah!” I said in accomplishment. However Adolpho saw me and then commanded one of the whales to stop me. The whale slammed up and lifted it’s tail. I was going so fast I couldn’t help but run into it. Then it threw me like a slingshot. Another whale on the opposite side came up and swallowed XLR8. “Oh great.” Fer said “Now what?” Santi asked. About six minutes later I quacked out of the whales stomach as Danger Duck. Then I quacked myself back to the boat and grabbed hold of Santi. “Lets go, we’re a team remember?” I said to Santi. Meanwhile the whirlpool was getting larger and larger. “Come on fellas, we got a world to sink.” Adolpho was saying to the whales. Then Santi and I showed up. “Come on partner, we got a world to save.” I said to him. “Ready?” I asked. “Ready.” he replied. Then I activated my Aqua Dense and swam in the whirlpool. I managed to get around the whales and get in the center. Next I blasted my Aqua Dense to the sides of the whirlpool. That caused it to spread and soon my Aqua Dense spread throughout all the whirlpool. “Now Santi!” I called to him. Santi swam to the bottom of the whirlpool and blasted his brain shock. Our combined power caused the whirlpool to explode. Sending Danger Duck, Adolpho, all the whales, a large amount of water, and dolphins flying high in the air. It rose up so high it was seen next to an airplane. The pilots were confused on what was going on. Then they saw Danger Duck on top of Adolpho. “What? You never seen a duck ride a dolphin before?” I said. Then we all fell down. Leaving the pilots very confused. We fell back into the water and Adolpho tried to shake me off. “Hey that kid knocked off my signal.” he said. Then Fer caught us with the boat’s fishing net. “This is making me very upset.” he said. Next I quacked out of the net and back on the boat. After that we took Adolpho to the highest security prison they had. He was put into a ten foot high and wide fishbowl with a tiny castle in it. “Oh how I despise you surface crawlers! You make my fins crawl, you freaks! Let me out of this fishbowl! “It’s kinda cramp in there, isn’t it?” Santi asked. “Are you even listening to me?” he asked. “Nope” Santi replied. “Not really. But maybe this will help.” I said. Then we all took off our communicators. Adolpho tried to say something but it only sounded like squealing. “Sorry, we don’t speak fin.” I said. Then we all left leaving Adolpho squealing in the fishbowl. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Adolpho *Mutant Dolphins *Whales (under Adolpho's control) Aliens used *Danger Duck (main alien) *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes